dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Polish dub
The Polish dub of Dragon Ball Z (not to confused with the lector/voice-over version of Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT with the French dub) is the Polish version of Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Dubbing of both was made by studio Master Film in 2002 for cinematic release. Dragon Ball Super came to Poland with Polish dubbing made by Studio PDK in October 2018 on Polsat Games. This version was later broadcast on TV4 and there are plans to broadcast this in the future on TV6. Some of original actors returned for this dub, but none in their roles from DBZ movies dub. Script Despite using original Japanese scripts, some dialogues in DBZ movies are based on French dub (such as Chi-Chi calling her husband "Son Goku"). Dragon Ball Super dubbing is based on Japanese version, with some minor references to translation of voice-over version. Voice Actors Movies 12 & 13 *Krzysztof Banaszyk - Goku *Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński (as Krzysztof Szczerbiński) - Gohan *Katarzyna Tatarak - Goten *Agata Gawroński - Chi-Chi *Agnieszka Kunikowska - Bulma *Jacek Braciak - Krillin, Saike Demon, Janemba *Borys Szyc - Vegeta *Monika Kwiatkowska - Videl *Jonasz Tołopiło - Trunks *Robert Tondera - Mr. Satan *Marek Obertyn (†) - Shenron *Andrzej Gawroński - King Kai *Janusz Rafał Nowicki - Grand Kai *Stefan Knothe - South Kai *Marek Frąckowiak (†) - West Kai *Mirosława Nyckowska - East Kai *Tomasz Marzecki - King Yemma *Wojciech Paszkowski - Frieza, Narrator *Jarosław Domin - Sharpner, Romeo *Sebastian Konrad - Paikuhan *Piotr Kozłowski - Tapion *Tadeusz Borowski - Hoi ''Dragon Ball Super'' Based on the order of appearance in ending credits. *Sebastian Perdek - Goku, kid Goku, Goku Black, Vegito *Jakub Szydłowski - Beerus *Robert Kuraś - Whis *Andrzej Arciszewski - King Kai *Kamil Pruban - Vegeta, kid Vegeta, Vegito *Agnieszka Fajlhauer - Bulma, kid Bulma, Future Bulma *Krzysztof Rogucki - Goten, Gotenks *Maksymilian Michasiów - Trunks, Future Trunks, Gotenks *Tomasz Śliwiński - Narrator, Tien Shinhan, Dr. Mashirito, Araghne, Viara *Jakub Wieczorek - Mr. Satan, Bubibinman *Magdalena Herman-Urbańska - Videl *Stefan Knothe - Old Kai *Michał Sitarski - Pilaf *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz - Mai, Future Mai *Paweł Peterman - Piccolo *Martin Stankiewicz - Oolong *Karol Gajos - Gohan, Harmira, Future Gohan *Dariusz Odija - Shenron, Super Shenron, Top *Dorota Furtak-Masica - Chi-Chi *Grzegorz Drojewski - Kibito Kai, Gregory, Zuno, Shin *Waldemar Barwiński - Frieza, Frost *Marta Czarkowska - Chiaotzu, Dende, Pan, Marcarita *Oliwia Dymowska - Oracle Fish, Puar, Maki *Józef Grzymała - Sorbet, Majora *Tomasz Błasiak - Tagoma *Bartosz Wesołowski - Jaco *Grzegorz Borowski - Krillin *Mirosław Wieprzewski - Master Roshi *Tomasz Borkowski - Captain Ginyu *Michał Konarski - Champa *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner - Vados, kid Jiren *Sergiusz Żymełka - Good Buu, Gamisaras *Krzysztof Szczepaniak - Geppuman, Referee, Cae, young Jiren, Damon *Leszek Filipowicz - Ox-King, King Vegeta, Botamo, Galactic King, Dr. Brief, Singer, Reality Machine #2 *Karol Jankiewicz - Cabba *Jan Kulczycki - Potage *Ziemowit Pędziwiatr - Hit *Wojciech Żołądkowicz - Duplicate Vegeta, Dr. Brief (replacement voice) *Marcel Borowiec - Zamasu, Future Zamasu, Fused Zamasu, Infinite Zamasu *Wojciech Zalewski - Gowasu *Agnieszka Wiśniewska - Android 18, Marron, Bubbles, Bay, Zeno, Future Zeno, Bulla *Tomasz Jarosz - Yajirobe, Future Yajirobe, Camparri, Oregano *Dagmara Niemiec - Arale Norimaki *Sebastian Skoczeń - Senbei Norimaki *Maksymilian Bogumił - Yamcha, Turtle *Marcin Przybylski - Barry Kahn *Aleksandra Kowalicka - Gatchan #1 & 2, Cocoa Amaguri *Dariusz Kosmowski - Kid Krillin, Grand Minister, Mr. Pig, Rabanra, Bollarator *Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko - Bergamo *Paweł Ciołkosz - Basil, Catopesra *Mateusz Kwiecień - Lavender *Michał Klawiter - Android 17 *Mieczysław Morański - Pell, Mr. Popo *Jakub Pezda - Renso *Agnieszka Mrozińska - Yurin *Anna Wodzyńska - Caulifla, Kefla *Agata Skórska - Kale, Kefla *Przemysław Stippa - Quitela *Modest Ruciński - Roh *Krzysztof Grabowski - Sidra *Jarosław Domin - Dium, Methiop, Dr. Rota, Koitsukai *Robert Jarociński - Casserale *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska - Ribrianne *Zuzanna Galia - Kakunsa, Xiangca *Paula Godusławska - Tights, Heles *Łukasz Górski - Sour, Obni *Zbigniew Kozłowski - Dyspo *Adrian Perdjon - Rubalt, K'nsi *Emilia Niedzielak - Caway *Michał Swarlik - Jimizu *Przemysław Nikiel - Jiren *Hanna Kinder-Kiss - Ogma, Monna *Marta Dobecka - Roasie *Aleksander Kaźmierczak - Tupper, Zirloin *Robert Tondera - Paparoni *Mikołaj Klimek - Duplicate Gryll, Commeson, Dabura, Pirina, Anilaza, Koichiarator *Sławomir Pacek - Belmod *Patrycja Chrzanowska - Sorrel *Aleksander Orsztynowicz-Czyż - Caroni, Liquiir, Mule *Jakub Kisiel - Eyre, Agu *Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński - Shu, Galbi *Kim Grygierzec - Miss Piiza, Panchy, Bikal, Maji-Kayo *Patryk Kasper - Pirozhki, Shisami, Auta Magetta, King Piccolo, Giin, Hyssop, Roselle, Saonel (one line in episode 116) *Dominik Szarwacki - Iru *Mateusz Weber - Anat *Wojciech Słupiński - Zuno's Attendants, Fuwa *Tomasz Traczyński - Kibito *Paweł Wojtaszek - Monaka, Murisam, Za Priccio, Pancéa *Piotr Makarski - Gryll, Korin, Kuru *Brygida Turowska - Panchy (replacement voice), Haru, Cocotte, Zoire *Katarzyna Pietras - Rylibeu *Miriam Aleksandrowicz - Fortuneteller Baba *Maciej Kowalski - Mohito *Patryk Czerniejewski - Rumsshi, Chappil *Damian Kulec - Mulithim, Arak *Julia Łukowiak - Kusu, Hop *Joanna Wiśniewska - Kid Yurin *Piotr Czaplicki - Narirama *Maciej Więckowski - Nigrissi, Shosa, Vewon *Karol Osentowski - Ganos, Comfrey *Paweł Szczesny - King Yemma, Napapa *Mikołaj Bożyk - Iwan *Aleksandra Długosz - Dercori *Janusz Komorowski - Nink *Wojciech Raszewski - Kettle, Dyrasem, Zircor *Wojciech Stolorz - Zarbuto, Prum *Jakub Kordas - Saonel Trivia *Since the Polish dub of Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn based off the Japanese dub, the scenes with The Dictator were almostly removed (but the battle against his army were not removed), unlike the other European dubs such of French dub and German dub, etc. which removed it completely. Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs